<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una cita poco convencional by HeLLP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715709">Una cita poco convencional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP'>HeLLP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De cuando la presión social de sus amigos obligó a Jason a al fin invitar a Tim a pasar la navidad en su casa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una cita poco convencional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un chico camina ofuscado con paso apresurado mientras se aleja de la torre de Gryffindor. Sus amigos y compañeros de casa lo han animado entre vítores a que “sea un hombre”. La razón de tales palabras es que esa mañana, cuando las lechuzas entregaban el correo, su gran amigo Roy le arrebató una carta que había recibido de sus madres y la leyó en voz alta ante los alumnos más cercanos a ellos.</p><p>Jason amaba a sus madres, pero a veces, simplemente, le era inevitable maldecir el cómo lo trataban. Eso de escribirle cosas tan cursis y luego con amenazas de que si no lo hacía no lo dejarían ir al Mundial de Quidditch el próximo año era muy ridículo a su parecer. Ya no era ningún niño, en algunos meses cumpliría diecisiete, ya casi era todo un hombre. Por cierto, eso de que <em>ya</em> <em>casi era todo un hombre</em> también venía en la carta, por si no era suficiente la humillación.</p><p>Desde luego su pelirrojo amigo pagó caro su “pequeña” travesura pues, mientras Jason se dirigía a la biblioteca, Roy era atendido en la enfermería por una maldición punzante.</p><p>Cuando al fin el chico de ojos turquesa arriba a su destino, todo el valor que había obtenido se esfuma, sus manos temblorosas -y no solo a causa del frio del invierno- se ocultan en los bolsillos de su túnica y no deja de morder su labio inferior. Se plantea dar la vuelta, <em>mejor otro día, </em>se dice<em>,</em> <em>ahora seguro está ocupado</em>, se repite. Pero entonces recuerda que, al volver a la torre, un grupo de metiches leones lo espera para mofarse o aclamarlo, dependiendo de con qué respuesta regrese. A veces los gryffindor pueden ser lo peor del mundo.</p><p>Negándose a aceptar ser la burla de su casa por los próximos días, Jason al fin cruza la puerta e ingresa a la biblioteca en busca de un chico de ojos azules al que conoce bien desde hace casi un año.</p><p>La verdad es que, eso de invitar al chico que te gusta a pasar la Navidad en tu hogar no es la mejor idea para una primera cita en opinión de Jason, pero en cambio, sus madres pensaron en que sería una grandiosa oportunidad para conocer al susodicho. Así que lo animaron a hacerlo, esperando ansiosas su resultado para cuando él regrese a casa en los próximos días.</p><p>El avergonzado adolescente camina entre las mesas de la gran sala, notando que su chico predilecto no está ocupando ningún asiento. Entonces se dispone a vagar entre los pasillos de los anaqueles, él conoce bien a Tim y sabe siempre donde encontrarlo, su instinto no lo engañaba.</p><p>Jason conoce a Tim más de lo que puede aceptar, sabe de sus manías, de sus hábitos, de sus lugares favoritos, e incluso algunas de sus ambiciones sobre el futuro. No es de extrañarse que sus madres estén tan entusiasmadas con el nuevo amor de su pequeño, pues es la primera vez que Jason presta tanta atención a alguien ajeno a su pequeño circulo de amigos. Y, de hecho, Roy asegura que él nunca en la vida ha recibido tanta atención de su parte como la que Jason le da a “el tonto sabelotodo de Ravenclaw”.</p><p>Los ojos de Jason destellan con un brillo singular y su pulso se acelera un poco cuando al fin halla al otro, en los últimos pasillos, cerca de la sección prohibida, muy ensimismado en su búsqueda por algún libro desconocido. El joven gryffindor se permite un momento para contemplar al otro mientras este pasa las páginas de un polvoriento ejemplar de <em>Magia no verbal y cómo llevarla a cabo</em>.</p><p>Tim es un chico delgado, y un tanto pequeño si se le comparaba con la propia estatura de Jason. Su cabello es largo, negro y lacio, a Jason le encanta la graciosa forma en que lo ata cuando se concentra de lleno en la preparación de alguna poción. Su piel es pálida y suave, él tuvo oportunidad de tocarla la ocasión en que se vieron por primera vez.</p><p>Jason recuerda que una tarde en que había pasado de asistir a un castigo que se le había asignado, había decidido dejarse caer en el césped, lejos del castillo, cerca del gran sauce. Sabía que tendría más problemas solo por ese pequeño momento de rebeldía, pero no le importaba mucho, la idea de pasarse dos horas en las mazmorras limpiando calderos no le era muy grata.</p><p>Recuerda que había logrado acomodarse y casi caer dormido cuando escuchó las pisadas de algunos alumnos que venían discutiendo de forma animada. La voz, en ese entonces desconocida, de Tim se alzó por sobre las demás, mandando a sus acompañantes al diablo, pues parecía que estos lo venían siguiendo entre reclamos e insultos. A Jason le hizo gracia cuando se levantó del suelo, ver como un chico tan pequeño se defendía de un par de idiotas de su casa. Quizás él, siendo de un grado superior, debió haber intervenido, pero no era su estilo, así que solo permaneció como espectador. A los pocos minutos, los chicos, notando que sus palabras poco hacían por perturbar al menor de ravenclaw, que seguía caminando para alejarse de ellos, decidieron pasar a lo físico, empujándolo cada vez más hasta llegar al límite aceptable de cercanía con el feroz sauce.</p><p>Jason era conocedor de la fuerza con que ese estúpido árbol podía arrojar a cualquiera que osara invadir su espacio, y sintió que aquel pobre niño probablemente no lo aguantaría tan bien. Fue entonces que al fin decidió intervenir. Llamó a los dos tipos de Ravenclaw que no dejaban que el más joven pudiera huir, y estos, al notar su presencia, alcanzaron a dar un último fuerte empujón al pálido chico antes de salir huyendo.</p><p>Jason maldijo por lo bajo y corrió tan rápido como pudo para lograr alcanzar al otro. Falló. El sauce boxeador era más rápido que él. Antes de que Jason siquiera pudiera alcanzar al más joven, este ya había sido arrojado con fuerza hasta caer un par de metros lejos del gran árbol. Jason se apresuró a auxiliarlo, mientras el más joven soltaba pequeños quejidos al tratar de recobrar la respiración.</p><p>Jason se maldice ahora por haber sido tan idiota al burlarse del de Ravenclaw en esa ocasión, jamás se imaginó que las cosas llegarían tan lejos entre los dos.</p><p>Al principio Jason pensó que lo suyo fue mera preocupación por la salud del chico, que luego pasó a nada más que pura camarería y respeto al intelecto del otro. Pero sus amigos le hicieron ver que no era eso precisamente lo que pasaba. Cosas como que el gryffindor comenzara a asistir a los partidos de quidditch de Ravenclaw aun cuando no fueran contra su casa no hacían más que llamar la atención de sus compañeros.</p><p>Tim no era miembro activo del equipo, pero al parecer se había vuelto su estratega, gracias a lo cual ese año Ravenclaw había ganado la Copa de las Casas.</p><p>De algún modo, entre encuentros casuales que cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes y normales, Jason y Tim se volvieron algo parecido a amigos. Jason sigue sin saber cómo denominar a su relación.</p><p>Su pequeño devenir de recuerdos es interrumpido cuando el de ojos azules lo llama sin apartar la vista de su libro.</p><p>—¿Te piensas quedar parado ahí todo el día? —Jason parpadea un par de veces hasta reaccionar y saber qué decir, a veces Tim lo podía poner muy nervioso.</p><p>—¿No es demasiado avanzada la magia no verbal para alguien de quinto año? —le dice sonriente mientras se acerca y le arrebata el libro de las manos. Tim se cruza de brazos, acostumbrado a situaciones de ese estilo. —¿No es muy patético que un chico de un grado menor te tenga que ayudar con tus próximos Extasis? —</p><p>—Touché.</p><p>Jason devuelve sonriente su libro al otro y éste camina tranquilo de vuelta a las mesas, sabiendo que el mayor le sigue de cerca.</p><p>—¿Qué necesitas Jason? —le pregunta cuando ya ambos se encuentran sentados.</p><p>—También me da gusto verte Timbo—le responde con sarcasmo.</p><p>—¿Necesitas de nuevo ayuda con pociones, no puede esperar a que volvamos de las vacaciones de Navidad? —le dice el menor con la vista puesta de nuevo en su libro abierto.</p><p>—En realidad…—Jason no sabe exactamente cómo decirlo, sus dedos están tamborileando por debajo de la mesa, —se trata justo sobre las vacaciones de Navidad—, le dice al fin.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa con las vacaciones? —le responde secamente. A veces Jason odia la forma tan desinteresada en que el otro se dirige a él, le hace sentir que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Pero entonces se recuerda que así es Tim, pues ya en una ocasión él mismo le ha dicho que no es su intención responderle de esa forma, que nunca de por sentado nada con él.</p><p>—Quería saber si tú…—Jason es consciente de lo mucho que están ardiendo sus mejillas, se siente un gran idiota y agradece que el otro no lo esté mirando.</p><p>—Si vas a declarar tu amor, creme que la biblioteca no es el lugar más ideal para hacerlo—le dice el otro sonriendo pues por fin ha apartado la vista de sus páginas. Jason comprende que es una broma, o al menos eso se repite y le sonríe de vuelta.</p><p>—Aunque no lo creas, soy todo un romántico—le dice divertido y con postura orgullosa.</p><p>Ambos ríen un poco hasta que la bibliotecaria los hace callar. Con los ánimos más relajados, Jason retoma su petición. —¿Te gustaría pasar el día de Navidad en mi casa? —.</p><p>Tim tarda un poco en responder al mayor, y esto hace que Jason vuelva a ponerse inquieto, pero una tenue sonrisa en el rostro del otro le dice que lo ha logrado.</p><p>—Claro, porqué no.</p><p>Jason festeja internamente, pero no se retira en ese momento, decide pasar lo que queda de la tarde con <em>su amigo</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>Mientras Jason acomoda su pequeño equipaje en el compartimiento del expreso, sus amigos no paran su charla sobre su próxima cita.</p><p>—No es una cita si mis madres y mi prima de seis años están presentes—les repite por enésima vez.</p><p>—Apuesto a que presumirá de que él ha preparado la cena—continua su amiga Artemis ignorando su último comentario.</p><p>—No lo lleves a tu habitación a menos que hayas quitado tus sabanas de snitches doradas eh—le advierte Roy.</p><p>—Y su poster de cuerpo completo de-</p><p>—¡Ya, ya entendí, váyanse a la mierda! —les dice el de ojos turquesa, ya cansado de los dos.</p><p>—Y no olvides el lenguaje jovencito—continua Roy, fingiendo un tono “adulto”. Jason contempla a su amigo fastidiado un momento, y entonces una idea viene a su mente.</p><p>—No sé porqué me culpas de que me guste un ravenclaw, cuando todos sabemos que a ti también te gusta uno—Su amigo se enrojece al escucharlo, pero Artemis no le deja responder, pues comienza a carcajearse.</p><p>A Roy le atrae un curioso chico de Ravenclaw que gusta de pasar las tardes jugando con el calamar gigante. Pero pocos lo saben y Jason considera que ya es momento de que se olviden de él y comiencen a fastidiar a su amigo.</p><p>.</p><p>Jason está muy nervioso por la ocasión, y su madre Kate pellizcándole la mejilla entusiasmada no ayuda mucho.</p><p>Le han obligado a vestir una nueva y elegante túnica de terciopelo color vino, con una camisa blanca abajo y unos pantalones negros. No es que le moleste la ropa elegante, pero en ese momento siente que han exagerado y que lo están delatando sobre sus intenciones.</p><p>Los invitados, que tan solo son la familia del primo de su madre, ya han llegado, así que Jason de verdad que está impaciente.</p><p>En un momento dado, la pequeña Helena lo jala de su túnica, para llamarlo a que juegue con ella, mientras los adultos están conversando en el comedor.</p><p>Jason se siente idiota por cómo ha estado mirando la chimenea de la casa por los últimos veinte minutos, así que decide dar la vuelta y acompañar a la pequeña. Pero entonces la chimenea suena, alguien ha llegado.</p><p>Tim sale de las llamas verdes y sacude su varita para quitar las cenizas de su ropa. Lleva puesta una túnica roja larga y abrigadora, con camisa y pantalones negros. También lleva en su mano libre un pequeño ramo de jazmines blancos. Jason está un poco desconcertado por ese último detalle en el otro.</p><p>—¿Quién ha llegado? —dice una de las madres de Jason, que se ha asomado, fingiendo que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa.</p><p>—Buenas noches—dice Tim a la mujer de larga melena roja, quien ya se ha acercado a saludar al chico. Este le extiende el ramo y la mujer lo recibe sonriente.</p><p>Jason se acerca a Tim cuando ya su madre le ha invitado a pasar y le habla en un susurro. —¿Qué significan las flores? —.</p><p>—Se llama cortesía Jason—le responde Tim con una sonrisa mientras ambos siguen a la mujer hasta el comedor, acompañados de la pequeña Helena que aún no se despega de Jason.</p><p>.</p><p>Jason y Tim están sentados en el jardín del hogar, uno al lado del otro. Tim entretiene a Helena con algunos hechizos sencillos para hacer bailar las flores sueltas a su alrededor.</p><p>—Gracias por invitarme Jason—le dice en tono suave mientras ambos contemplan a la pequeña que juega divertida.</p><p>—Gracias a ti por venir.</p><p>Jason se ha sonrojado así que prefiere que el otro no lo mire. La noche ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, su familia ha recibido bien a su invitado. Puede jurar que incluso, a su tío Bruce, le ha agradado más Tim de lo que le agrada él siendo su familiar, y a Helena también le ha caído bien luego de que él le diera su postre.</p><p>De pronto los pensamientos de Jason se ven interrumpidos cuando Tim toma su túnica que había dejado a un lado de ellos y abre uno de los bolsillos, el cual expande su abertura a una mucho más grande de lo habitual. Del bolsillo saca un libro nuevo, que le extiende al mayor.</p><p>—Feliz Navidad Jay—le dice mirándolo directo a los ojos. Jason toma el libro y lo examina sorprendido, es una edición especial de su novela clásica favorita. No puede creer que Tim lo haya recordado, hace tanto tiempo que le había hablado del ejemplar que ni él mismo se acordaba de cuándo había sido.</p><p>Jason también lo mira a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa, de verdad que no esperaba ese detalle por parte del otro, se siente avergonzado pues él no tiene nada para darle.</p><p>Ambos permanecen unos segundos más mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Tim comienza a acercar más su rostro al otro. Jason siente que está soñando, pero se deja llevar por el momento.</p><p>Apenas fue un roce en sus labios, pero ambos sienten que han tocado el cielo.</p><p>—Feliz Navidad Tim—le dice Jason en un susurro antes de volver a besarlo.</p><p>Su nuevo beso más prolongado es interrumpido por flores cayendo sobre ellos. Tim estaba tan distraído que había dejado de hechizar las flores, así que ahora la pequeña se las arrojaba a la pareja divertida.</p><p>—Como se nota que eres hija del viejo—le dice Jason en un reproche.</p><p>Tim y Helena ríen y la velada sigue.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim no sabe de dónde sacó valor para al fin hacer eso que llevaba meses queriendo hacer. Quizás es el estúpido valor gryffindor que se le ha pegado de estar conviviendo con ese idiota que había sido su amor platónico desde tercer año, cuando lo vio vagar solo entre los pasillos de la librería de Hogsmeade. De lo que si está seguro es de que agradece haber sido golpeado por el sauce en aquella ocasión, el mejor pretexto del mundo para que tu crush te cargue en sus brazos hasta la enfermería, aún cuando ni siquiera te habías golpeado tan gravemente y podías caminar perfectamente.</p><p>Agradece que Jason a veces sea un despistado, que nunca notó que era el mismo Tim quien planeaba sus “accidentales” encuentros para seguir conversando después de ese incidente. Pero eso ya no importaba, habían dado un gran paso en su relación y él no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia debía ser publicada obviamente en Navidad, pero da la casualidad que se me fue la inspiración. En fin, espero les haya gustado un one shot tan cursi ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>